User blog:OnePieceNation/Far Fetched Theory about The Good Place
Introduction From the moment I started watching this series, I was hooked and waiting for the other show to drop. For I knew that the Good Place was not the Good Place. And guess what in this theory I will make my case for why the Good Place is not the Good Place. Wait before you stop reading, I know we learn at the end of season 1 that it is actually the bad place. But my theory is that it isn't the bad place, nor is it an intermediate place. It is a test. But not for whom you might think. My Theory The show is told mostly from the Point of View of Eleanor Shellstrop and we are lead to believe the show is about Eleanor, Tahani, Jason and Chidi. I think the entire reason for the existence of the good place, the medium place, the bad place and everything else. Is Michael and the so-called Demons. These places all exist for Michael's race. Why do I say race. Well because that I what I think they are. They are not demons. So what are they, you might ask. In short they are aliens. Extraterrestrials, non-terrans. Whatever you want to call them. My theory is that a divine or semi-divine power looked at Michael's Race (the demons). And saw them to be lacking in empathy and moral development, they were limited by both their environment and biology to develop further as a race. However the capability to change is inside of them as it is in every sapient being, all they needed was the right kind of exposure to new ideas and experiences. This is where our quartet of Eleanor, Tahani, Jason and Chidi come in. Four very flawed and uniquely challenged individuals. Who each have a remarkable affinity towards moral change and growth. Which they prove to Michael again and again over the course of 800 attempt by him to torture them. Eventually he joins and befriends the quartet and is working towards moral growth and change himself. Proving that indeed his race can change as long as they get the right kind of exposure. Now the ultimate test to prove to Michael's race that they can change is showing them that their own picked worst people can be changed and that the entire human race is worth getting into the good place. In short showing them that their race can adapt and change and become more moral. Obviously Michael's race is not aware they are aliens, they believe they are actual demons, torturing actual humans. For a great way to teach morality is by showcasing and in their case participating in absolute immoral behaviour. The humans they belief to have been torturing since humans evolved into being are nothing but constructs. Just like all the Janet babies. And they just belief millions of years have gone by, in reality time is different where they are. Jeremy Bearimy is hard to understand, but also not true. Michael's race belief in Jeremy Bearimy but they are also led to belief to be demons, bound to torture humans. All we see on screen from the start of the series happens in this alternate place. They never went back earth, that was just another simulation for Michael to grow. As now it was his mission to save our quartet. Michael and our guys are now proving his race is worth saving by making the case that humans can change and are worth saving. I hope this will be the answer we will get in episode nine of season four and then the last episode called When You're Ready is when our quartet goes to the real afterlife. Which will leave the door open for a sequel series. Perhaps, hopefully. Summary *Michael and the demons are an alien race. *Everything that we see happening on screen which isn't a flashback to the lives of our quartet, is happening in a different place with a different timeline which isn't a Jeremey Bearimy. This includes when they supposedly went back to earth. *Michael's race is the reason why our quartet didn't move on to the real afterlife, they were there to show them that change can happen and that cruelty is not the answer. *At the end our quartet and Michael will move on to the real afterlife and Michael's race will be given the chance to change and strive for the real afterlife as well. Category:Blog posts